Dangerous Life
by Channel Jumper
Summary: After running from the law for five years, Chance, a criminal boy, calms down into a seemingly normal mountain town, but realizes that his past is coming back to haunt him, and he tries to hide from the government. HATIUS: Working on another story for awhile.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first time making stories, and I don't really like to make Author Notes, because that would delay the story. I just hope that I did good with the plot, and I hope you enjoy it. Why I wanted to make it is:**

**One, I wanted to make a protagonist with a different situation, and a different personality.**

**Two, I am a fan of South Park, and this came to me, and I wanted to remake some episodes.**

**Three, um...I got nothing.**

**Warning: There will be profanity, remade episodes, OC's, and some gore in chapters in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, just my OC's.**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

**Dangerous Life**

**Chapter One**

**Meet Chance**

* * *

My whole life, I was running, running from the police in multiple states: Washington, California, Arizona, Washington, New Mexico, etc. I was confused about why they chased me, but I knew that I must run away. My work is dangerous, no wonder they were trying to get me.

It is rude to not introduce themselves. My name is Chance, Chance Herald. I don't know why I have the name Chance, but I think it means to 'take the chance', or something like that. Why I'm running from the police, why they are coming after? I can't tell, it is my business, not yours.

Anyways, I am in Colorado, inside a shack, breathing deeply from exhaustion. The police are hard to avoid unfortunately. I had perspiration, and I felt like lead. My knees buckling, while I tried to sustain my weight. Life could be a bitch sometimes, but I'm glad I'm alive. I sat cross-legged, took my backpack, and made it drop in front of me. It was old, with gold print peeling off. I opened it by the zipper, and it revealed: a plastic bag of mussels, rice, and shrimp, two water bottles, and a weekly newspaper I "borrowed" from a house.

I took a water bottle, and popped the cap off, drinking all I could take in. If you had to run from officers for miles, you'll never understand. I drank too much, someday that will bite me in the ass. There are too many consequences of what will happen.

Fortunately, it didn't happen suddenly, so I was able to get the map around here. I looked at the locations of Colorado. Many towns seem near police officers, governments, or dangerous hazards. When I saw one town, I remembered a rumor, that it is a place where the unexpected happens, and some of the town folks are naïve. It was on the news very often: volcanos, an animal with misshapen features, and football. I know that I can't go there because of a rumor, it is not true or false, but it was the only town I didn't cross off. Also, there was a person who could help me there.

I nodded to myself. Got to plan how to get there. I will need a "borrowed" boat, voice acting, a disguise, and a new appearance. Why I need a new appearance, is because of my signature golden, ragged hair, and my scar on the left side of my face.. The states know my appearance clearly from another feature, but I feel you won't believe it.

Well, I didn't describe my appearance. I have ragged gold hair, Heterochromia led my right eye to become red, while the left was black, and my usual attire. A grey blazer, black jeans, and grey sneakers. Okay, the attire seems to darken my aura and mood, but it helps to tell that I mean business.

I sighed, and looked around the broken shack. Wood splintered, no floor, and the shack might fall if the supporters aren't there. I put everything back into the backpack. I have to keep moving.

I don't know made me keep moving, but I know my goal. My goal is to reach this site, South Park, Colorado.

**XChance Donovan HeraldX**

**Time: 5:54**

**Location: South Park**

My hair is hidden nicely in a black hood, enough to blend with the shadows, while the sun roused from sleep. I made a plan to go to South Park at night, where I could meet a contact for help. She knows me, we work separately in our jobs.

Her name is Cassidy Triten, a girl that I met when she needed my help with a client. She owed me when she almost risk my life with a client's suicidal appeal. We keep in good touch, she is like an acquaintance. She has a short-temper, she almost punched me from rage, which she owes me as well.

Anyway, I hid behind buildings, and looked around to see if the coast was clear. I remembered my important rule, _NEVER trust anyone. _I am serious, if I trust anyone, they might betray me. No one is my friend, just a traitor, acquaintance, or an enemy.

I was supposed to go meet Cassidy at Stark's Pond, which I don't know the place. Cassidy doesn't know that, and I had to find it on my own.

It was fairly easy. It was a lake that could be seen glistening from the moonlight, it seemed peaceful with serenity. It reminds me about myself, it shows my outside appearance, but the difference is, is that it shows its true self, but not me. I saw a figure next to it, and I was able to walk around without causing too much attention.

I walked up to the figure. The water of the pond shifted in ripples, the mountains stood still, and the streets were almost unoccupied. It felt empty, and silent, except the sounds of crickets, and nocturnal animals. I saw the figure walk towards me, and I hid a faint smirk.

Brown hair, brown eyes, the purple pea coat, and the face of an innocent but deadly child. it's her. Cassidy Triten.

"So, is there an explanation on why you're here?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

I scoffed. "What? No welcome, no introduction, that's just rude," I stated, giving a smirk.

She pursed her lips in irritation. "Yes, I wanted to know why you are here? You said you wanted to get out of here because I almost killed you," She stated.

I frowned, her statement was almost exact, but I didn't say I wanted to get out of here straightly. I just said that I didn't want to get into more suicidal plans. Oh well. "Well, you are right, but I need your help," I said, and she gave an amused smirk.

"Already coming back, wow," She said, and I sighed. "And you really need my help? What about your other buddies around town?" She asked.

"I can't contact others who might help, because some towns were near governments, police forces, or people who have contacts to police forces," I explained.

"Well, people call officers with three numbers. Nine, one, one," She said with irritation, saying the snarky remark.

"There is no need for your snide comments Triten," I said with her last name, I was serious here. "I really need your help, would you take my request of assisting me, even if I'm going to regret my decision?"

"Hey! What does that suppose to mean?" She asked at the last statement.

"Remember, I don't trust anyone fully, but you, we have some similarity, and we know each other best. Others are stubborn, oblivious, or just annoying. I put my life in your trust. Would you say yes?" I asked her, and she seemed to have widened her eyes slightly, but I knew she was considering.

She put her hand on her chin, and gave a pondering look. "Well, I could help you, but what demand, and what is the catch?" She asked, a wary look on her face.

I smirked. "I ask to stay in your house."

"What!?" She shouted, and I clasped my right hand on her mouth before I think this was a bad idea.

"Quiet," I warned in a quiet voice. "Do not be louder than the limit, or I think this would have been a waste of time. Besides, it will be a few weeks before I could buy my house, okay?"

She was hesitant, as she looked away with a frown. "I don't know, but I could convince my parents to let you live here for a while," she told me, and I nodded.

"Thank you, I'll return the favor by helping around the house," I said.

"No, you don't have to do that," She said, but I shook my head.

"Let me do it, I am a man of my word," I said.

She sighed exasperatedly. "Fine. If you really are a man of your word, then come with me," She replied. "Is this also the catch?"

I nodded. "To make myself not suspicious, I will have to blend in with your school. So I think that I would need a registration, a schedule, and my supplies," I listed down.

"Man, fine. just come with me," She grumbled with irritation.

She signaled me to follow her with a hand motion, and I did. I felt like lead again, my head heavy. When could I rest? It took five miles to get here.

**XChance Donavon HeraldX**

**Time: 6:00**

**Location: Cassidy's House's Porch**

Cassidy led me through the streets, while sunlight is starting to seep from a nearby mountain, and I felt dense, as I urged myself to close my heavy eyes, but it was difficult to do. I was swaying in rhythm to no music, and my eyes darted around for some reason.

"God. You look like shit Herald," Cassidy commented, and I glared at her. Yeah, Cassidy, no shit.

But I didn't say that, I just replied or mumbled. "Shut up Cassidy, I just need rest," I told her, and I saw a hint of a smile.

"Okay Herald," she replied, and I felt like a limp sack of potatoes. I felt goose bumps on my back all of a sudden, and I felt chilly on my back, I was starting to feel cold.

I know what's happening, I was trying to avoid Hypothermia all day, but it seemed to have caught up to me. I began to shiver from the cold air brushing my skin, and I seem to tremble harder, and my teeth clanged together.

"Herald?" Cassidy's voice seem to echo in my head, as I heard buzzing in my ears. I tried to look around, but my vision seems to blur and stop in motion. I was swaying whilst shivering. I felt my breathing becoming faster, and I felt numb. I was unaware of the shouting that was echoing through my head, as I felt my legs tire out, letting me fall hard on something soft.

It felt weird, as I went through a void-like pit, but I knew that I was drifting to unconsciousness, and I didn't care.

**XUnknownX**

**Time: ?:?**

**Location: ?**

Chance's smug face was on a wanted poster, having a gun pointing at the direction where the photo came from, with darkened eyes, and a savage smile. He seemed to give a sadistic aura, and he seems to have waited for the man to take a photo of him, and the action would be finished with blood. Fortunately, the camera was still intact, but the data was all gone except for that only picture. Chance never gave up on running, and covering his tracks.

The police forces couldn't find him, Chance was more sharp-witted then he looked. He didn't leave a trace of leads, and that boy was like a genius in a fourth grader. He escaped from the police for more than they know. They need to get him. That photo of him with a gun was no help at all, some important parts like parts of the gun were cut off by scissors, and it was too dark to know what place they were in.

A shady figure sighed, as he held a switch blade in his hand, and a picture frame in the other. The picture was old, but present were blood splotches and scratches, which looked deep. It was fading so quickly, and most of it blurred or blocked by the fading print but the figure knew it was a picture of a boy.

The man smiled from the picture, and threw it to the ground. The glass ricocheted through the room, and he was laughing as bits of the glass cut his feet, small bits of blood began to appear.

"Soon," He told nobody in the room, where peeling wallpaper was visible. The floor creaking, and mold started to grow. The man knows too much, and he doesn't care. "I will find you, I will find you."

* * *

**Okay, I hope you guys like it. I would appreciate if you review, because that helps me with my story production. I hope you guys enjoyed, and I hope the next chapter would come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back guys, I hope you guys like it. I wanted to make the second chapter, because I wanted to continue what happened to Chance. Anyways, thank you for taking your time reading this, and enjoy.**

* * *

**Dangerous Life**

**Chapter Two**

**Meeting Caden Laroy**

* * *

Empty. Impassive. Outer. Inner. Could you really protect your inner persona without knowing? I don't know, but I felt really empty, like, I was missing something. I need to remember. I was going somewhere, right? I need to remember, running, I was running. Running from a force, a supernatural force, an emotional force, or a physical force? God, thinking is really hurting me. Wait? Hurting me?

I remember the strong scent of whiskey, beer, and alcohol. Yep, also the bruises, cuts, and the blood. I remember, I didn't mind them anymore, they were old scars, but...why does it hurt me even if I say that? Yes, I remember, they...god! Why am I even thinking this?! God dammit!

Wow...I sounded out of character there. Hm, I seem to become offensive when I remember about it. It is also interesting that I just analyzed myself about a characteristic, and it seems that my mind is also against me. Hn, figures.

Really though, if I could think, then, am I regaining consciousness?

As a reply, I felt my muscles, and I opened my eyes. I felt sunlight seep into my vision, and it was tempting to groan in annoyance. I wasn't a morning person, because I would hack into networks at night for my work to get illegal information, and it took multiple coffees to make me into a night person. That was also the day where I started to use coffee in a daily basis.

Anyway, I was looking at a blank ceiling, and I was in a bed. I concluded that I was in a hospital, since I wore the hospital gown, and there was a medical cart next to my bed. There was also another bed that was aside me, and a person was on it, grumbling curses while changing channels on a remote.

He had a brown Canvas Wildfowl Cap, making his hair out from sight. He wore the same hospital gown, and his eyes narrowed, having a green color.

"God damn you remote, if you don't give me a decent show to watch, I will put you up someone's ass," The boy hissed to the remote, not noticing my presence.

The boy was growling, as his pace on pressing the remote went faster, and his face reminded me of an angered bull. "God damn you!" He growled at the remote, staring at the remote with a face of contempt. "I wanted a great TV show, you would've shown me some other entertainment that might suit my needs, but no! The movies won't start until 6 o'clock, and the Terrance and Phillip show won't start too! Fuck you! Go to hell!" He threw the remote, which collided with a wall, and the batteries went out, it's broken. How do I know? It started to spark, and some of the shell broke off to show the wires and chips.

"You do realize that you would've complained to the manager for this, except breaking hospital property, and might get sued in the process?" I questioned, and he seemed to jump from my statement.

"Gah! Who the fuck are you?!" He exclaimed, and I could tell he didn't notice me waking up in his rage against a remote.

"I'm a patient, I just wanted to know who put a mental person here, and not in the asylum," I replied.

"You bitch! I'm not mental, I happen to be a handsome and charming person!" He shouted at me, and I realized he's a braggart.

"Would you be quiet, patients need rest, and they don't need to complain to the manager for your reckless behavior," I answered.

"I wasn't reckless! Blame the remote for not giving me entertainment!" He pointed an accusing finger on the broken remote on the floor.

"If you just become patient, and not peevish, this wouldn't have to happen in the first place," I calmly responded.

"Shut up, I don't need wisdom from you, you asshole!" He yelled. Raising a fist at me.

"This is pointless, stop accusing an irrelevant remote, because I don't care for your insignificant predicament," I explained, but I knew I did it too far.

He jumped out of the bed, and started walking towards me, but groaned in pain as he clutched his side. He growled at me, and limped back to his bed, a scowl clear on his scrunched up face.

"Let us not be enemies already, it is better to become acquaintances, for your own good," I answered, and he grimaced at me.

"God damn you and your smartass ways," He grumbled, and I sighed as a reply.

"Hn. Name's Chance Herald," I told him to try to start a conversation, I didn't want to spend one hour with him arguing with me.

He snorted. "Herald? Really? Your mother must have been high to even give you a stupid surname," He chuckled. I frowned from his statement, but my face didn't show any emotion what so ever.

"My name is in my bloodline, Herald means a sign about something that's going to happen. I can't change it, do not change the subject," I responded to his statement.

He grumbled curses again, and crossed his arms, not looking at me. "My name is Caden Laroy, ya' happy now?" He spat.

"From what I see, your profession involves profanity, reckless behavior, and it must involve injuries, evidence by your broken ribs," I analyzed him. "You are a delinquent or a mercenary?"

"First choice, I don't work for anyone else you dumbass," Caden hissed, and crossed his arms, staring at a nearby wall. "Take valuable goods off the streets, the police are slackers that don't do their work, that is what I like about my job."

"Yes, I happen to know that the police here are naïve or oblivious. Do you have a gang of delinquents, or are you going unaccompanied?" I asked.

"Tch. Who needs a gang, I am a one-man army, I could take down an elephant with my bloody hands. Rip that elephant's rough skin off, look at the blood that flows, and see the organs that you want to puncture! Haha!" He laughed darkly. I wanted to clap, that was a great detail of an elephant massacre.

'Hn, I could use him as one of my contacts. I do need a bloody bodyguard,' I thought, as Caden started to muse about different ways to find weapons on the street.

"I found a 18 Caliber pistol on the street next to the gun shop of Jimbo, man, can't wait to use it on helpless prey for getting some jewelry," He said.

"But, isn't it dangerous just to leave a 18 Caliber pistol on the street?" I asked, and he chuckled.

"In your little law borders, yes, but in this little mountain town, it is a miracle to know what's on the street. People keep coming and throwing darn good guns away in alleys," He explained.

"Hn. Thanks for the tip," I thanked him. 'Going to use that to my advantage someday,' I thought.

"Anyway, why are you here? You seem to not be bruised or near-death because of fights," He mused.

"I just got Hypothermia, it seemed like a violent one, since the events was able to make me unconscious," I said. "That also explain why I'm in the hospital."

"Hn, you are a lucky bastard," He mumbled. "Violent ones, I'm no doctor or anything, but I do know you might die from it."

"Yes, pulse and heart beat fading, blood pressure decreasing. It's not a good sight," I mused.

"Yeah, no shit," Caden replied.

"Laroy, what time is it?" I asked, saying his surname.

"Shit man, 11 o'clock. When could I get out of this hell hole?" He answered by looking at a white clock over a wooden door to our room. I sighed from his cursing.

"Do not curse too much, a dirty mouth isn't going to change anything here," I said, and he gave an unamused look.

"Do not become my mother, I don't need another one," He said, and I rolled my eyes in irritation.

"Hn. Very well," I told him, and he looked at the TV that was on a shopping channel.

"Dammit! Why not on Cartoon Central?! That would be a lot better than hearing people spouting a load of crap!" He yelled, and he pulled his hair, groaning in frustration.

"Does the employees here always have a problem with you?" I asked, I can't take his profanity anymore.

"Bull shit! Why would they?!" He growled, and pointed a finger at the almost forgotten broken remote. "It is your fault! You had to break yourself into mother fucking pieces!"

"Shut up! It is your fault to begin with! Stop accusing a broken remote that didn't have to do with this in the first place!" I snapped. Wow, damn.

He jumped from my outburst, but shouted back. "Why you! You asshole want a fight!? I could break your spine, and eat your stomach!" He said.

"Will you shut your trap! I have multiple ways to kill you, and it's not pretty! Or do you want me to find all of your vital points!?" I yelled back at him.

"Oh, and I'm scared of you? Don't become a fucking savior, I could rip you apart if I could find my pocket knife!" He roared.

"Will you stop using violence as an answer, I'll flay your fingers so you can't lift a spoon!" I warned, and I was starting to show anger.

"Oh, I can't do violence, but you could flay my fingers? What an unfair play," He said.

"Will-could we stop fighting, I don't want to start arguing until oblivion," I said, relaxing my throat. It was sore, I didn't use my voice higher very often, so it is a new experience.

"The unemotional prick already broke his shell, and is trying to patch up his dignity?" Caden taunted, and I shook my head.

"Let's not argue, I already got a headache yesterday, and I don't want another one to develop," I answered.

"Tch. Fine, ya' prick," Caden grumbled, and turned in his bed sheets.

I sighed in relief from no other argument starting. I wanted to just relax, and think about my day, too much was happening already. I wonder where Cassidy is, what day it is, and where should I stay. I felt relentless, and hungry. I heard a door opening, and I saw a nurse coming in. She had grey eyes and brown hair.

She didn't say anything, as she held two trays of food in her hands. She walked to me, and handed me a tray. It had chicken, rice, asparagus, and carrots. I frowned, I need one more food to make this meal satisfying. Garlic.

I saw her giving Caden the tray, who just scoffed and glanced at the food in disgust. "Ma'am," I asked her, and she looked back at me.

"Yes, what do you need little boy?" She asked, I flinched at 'little boy', but I tried my best not to flinch too much.

"Do you have garlic? I can't eat my food without garlic," I said, and she nodded.

"Of course, people need spice in their food, I'll get it," She said, going to the door.

"I meant I will eat the garlic, the entire garlic," I corrected.

She looked at me with a quizzical expression. "You want to eat the entire garlic? Okay," She shrugged, and went out the door, leaving us in the room again.

I noticed Caden giving me a weird look, and I faced him. "What?" I asked.

"Y-you eat garlic?" He asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes, I like the strong flavor in it, to hot, to mild," I explained, and this seemed to further confuse him.

"I know, but, the entire garlic?" He asked.

"Yay, why?" I asked.

"Okay, I'm not gonna ask how you like it that way, screw common sense," He stated, and went back into his bed sheets. Actually, people do love to eat the complete garlic, so it is common sense.

While I waited for the nurse, I was eating my food, and it was tempting to finish it in just minutes, but that would be rude behavior. When I finished my food, leaving bits of rice, and chicken bones behind, I placed it on the bedside table. I looked at the TV, which is still in the shopping channel. It was selling a pearl necklace, for thousands of money, and I felt interested to see it.

I heard the door, and saw the nurse coming to me with a garlic in her hand. She gave it to me, and left the room. I huffed, and took part of it in my teeth, and bit it off. It was mild, having the strong taste I remember. I closed my eyes as I tasted it, the taste leaving a spicy mark on my tongue. I was able to eat it for the rest of the day, and throughout it, I heard Caden snoring under the covers.

After some time, the door opened again, and I saw it was Cassidy, her pea coat having a visitor sticker attached. She went into my room, with some unknown faces. It was a woman and a man. The woman had brown locks like Cassidy, black eyes, and she had a black sweater on, with weary pants. The man had straw-like hair, sea blue eyes, and wore a brown coat, grey sweatpants, and wore an aqua baseball cap on his head.

"Are you okay Herald?" She asked, and I replied with a nod, looking at the man and woman.

"Of course. Are those your parents?" I asked, looking at them. They had sympathetic expressions, looking at me like I was a lost animal.

"Yes, they came here to tell you good news," She smiled, and I looked at her with a confused face.

"We accept you into our house hold," The woman said, giving a sad smile. "Cassidy told us that you were sick from Hypothermia, and you had nowhere else to go. So we made your registration for going to school, your schedule, and your supplies. We want to help you."

I widened my eyes slightly, as I gave a poker face. "Thank you, I apologize for some inconveniences in the future," I replied.

"Oh no, don't apologize. You are like that poor child Kenny McCormick, we will make sure that you get a good education, and quality food, we will make you into our family," The man said.

"Wait," I said. "I'll just stay in your house for like a few weeks or so, and after that, I'll do my business elsewhere."

"After what happened to you with Hypothermia?" The mother asked. "No, we will not let that happen to you again, you'll stay in our house if you like it or not."

I grit my teeth from her statement. If I can't get my house, I'll never get some work done. I'll plan that ahead of time, just not now.

"Fine," I said, looking at them with a frown. Cassidy smiled.

"Alright, the doctor said that you are all good, no more Hypothermia. We registered you out, so we can get you to your new home," The father said.

I followed them as I exit the room, looking around. There were doctors and nurses in white coats, and there were medical carts in hallways. I felt someone nudge me, and I realized it was Cassidy.

"Did they put you in the room with Caden?" She asked, and I widened my eyes. "Yes," I replied, and she also gave a sympathetic look, but for another reason. "I'm sorry you had to meet the jerk," She said.

"Wait? You know him?" I questioned.

"Yes. He brags about himself as the Death Boss at my school. He ditches school, takes drugs, drinks, and tries to encourage kindergarteners to do as well," Cassidy explains.

"Hn. Figures. I saw him act harshly to a vulnerable remote, and now it lies broken in a corner," I said, she chuckled.

"Yep. That's Caden alright, but you actually survived his whining," Cassidy said, amazed.

"Half of my brain cells didn't. I felt them do suicide one by one, it is actually a great explanation why I had a headache back there," I responded.

"Nope, that's just intuition. I never knew you had a sense of humor Herald, back then, you meant business, and didn't want to chit-chat," She said.

"Hn. Those days are when I do my job, this situation is different," I explained, and she nodded.

When we were outside the hospital, I felt refreshed. Even though the chilly air was brushing my hair aside, I felt like I wanted to smile, but, not now. Today is when I go to the Triten's house, and maybe get a tour to know more of the town to my advantage. I don't know, but what I do know, is that it is a beginning of something abnormal.

* * *

**I wanted to make this because I had an urge to do it. Hn, because I love to make stories? Oh well. I hope you guys like it, and it is great if you leave a review. See ya'.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm keeping this Author Note short. Anyway, thank you for reading this, and I hope you give some appreciation.**

* * *

**Dangerous Life**

**Chapter Three**

**Triten Residence**

* * *

**XChance Donovan HeraldX**

**Time: 2:15**

**Location: Triten's House**

I was able to fit in, well in my opinion. We were driving from the hospital, they stated that their house is far from the hospital's place. People along the way gave me weird looks, like I was an unknown species, or just plain alien. I wasn't uncomfortable from their staring, I had to face it everyday when I am in a new state, after five years, it starts to get annoying. I even saw a boy in a green Ushanka stare at me, I just shrugged from his gazing. I am just surprised how much attention I can get from a car.

I looked away, and shook my head. I don't know if he was just staring at me like I'm unusual, or maybe I am still in the hospital gown. I had my dignity, but wearing a gown around town, it would have been better if I had gotten some clothes.

"You are lucky that you met our daughter Cassidy," Mr. Triten said. "She took you to us, realizing you had Hypothermia, and we got you to the hospital. The Hell's Pass Hospital." I raised my eyebrow from the name, Hell's Pass, pretty ironic.

"Hn. Alright," I said, and I felt someone nudge me harder, and I saw it was an angry Cassidy.

"Really? Just 'Hn. Alright'? No thank you?" She asked. I frowned, and gave a silent 'tch'.

"Fine. You get a thank you," I said, and this made her nudge me harder on my shoulder, I almost lost balance.

"That's not how it works. Give a genuine thank you Herald, or I will think you're an unemotional jerk," She warned, I just raised my eyebrows at her. That was the worst threat ever. She needs training.

I sighed. She did give me a home after all, even if that was the worst threat I experienced. "Fine. Thank you for doing this for me Triten. Now, am I done?" I asked as I gave an unemotional 'thank you'.

"You jerk! That wasn't even genuine!" Cassidy said, and I sighed under my breath. Cassidy could be such a nuisance sometimes.

"Honey, you do realize we have a new member of the family. I know you want to bond as brother and sister, but could you do it without fighting?" Mrs. Triten stated, and we didn't speak, it was good for me. Silence is like death, it is peaceful to have silence.

We arrived at a turquoise house, with a brown roof. It was two-stories, and the pathway constructed of stone tiles. A gnome sat idly on grass, and wind chimes hung on the front door's little roof. I opened my side of the car door, and I followed the Tritens.

Mr. Triten turned the iron doorknob of the front door, and the door creaked as it opened. The walls of the house were white, and Chance looked around to confirm it is a living room. There was a red couch that backed up to a wall, it faced a flat screen TV. A coffee table stood next to the couch, and held a mug with cold coffee on the surface. I flinched. I didn't have any coffee all day, I need some now to lighten my mood.

I walked to another room to get to the kitchen, and I was in their dining room. A long oak table had a red cloth to cover the surface, and oak chairs lined its sides. A small chandelier held four light bulbs, and hovered above it. I continued walking to another door, which revealed the kitchen.

I looked around the kitchen. Wooden cabinets, white tiled floors, marble tops, stoves, a microwave, things you normally see in a kitchen. There were also sliding glass doors to the backyard. I looked around to find a coffee machine, and I found a DeLonghi Coffee Machine next to a microwave. Unfortunately, I didn't know where the coffee powder is, so I seem to make a fool of myself by staring at it.

Mr. Triten spoke behind me, as he held the mug of cold coffee. "Hey sport, aren't you a little young to drink coffee?" He questioned, and I scowled at the new nickname and his question.

"No, I'm not," I said coldly, and I gritted my teeth. Gritting my teeth was a habit already, like saying 'tch', and 'hn'.

He looked a little hurt by my statement, but gave a smile. "Alright, I'll make you some coffee," He said, and I just stood there with a frown. "While waiting, why don't you go get cleaned up? We don't want you to smell like something just died. Bathroom's upstairs, you'll be able to find it." I frowned deeper, I'm going to regret making this decision of coming here.

I went up the stairs, and I saw four doors in a hallway. The first one near me, was Cassidy's room. Since the walls were in pink, and it had some posters of famous bands. I closed the door and went to the next, which was next to Cassidy's door. I opened, and revealed a guest room. It had white walls, and a bed that had white covers. There was nothing else in there, except a sliding door to a closet. I closed the door as well, and went to another door. It was the master bedroom. A king-sized bedroom side by side with drawers, and a TV sat in a corner. I closed the door once again, and walked to the last door that was at the end of the hall.

It revealed a bathroom, with a toilet, sink, and the shower. There was light blue towels that hung from a metal bar. I sighed, and I took off my clothes to get ready for a shower. I didn't want to do orders, I was independent my entire life, I don't follow others unless necessary, but they did help me, and I'll play along for now.

**XChance Donovan HeraldX**

**Time: 3:00**

**Location: Triten House**

I turned the knob, the warm water slowly went away, and I felt cold from no source of heat. I went out of the shower, which combined with a tub, and I took the towel by reflex. I put it on my hair, and tried to dry every amount of liquid off. After that, I wrapped it around my waist. I felt new, like I never felt alive before. Feeling refreshed, I looked at my reflection to see how I look. I just frowned.

I hate reflections, it shows a person that I didn't want to see. Even if I felt renewed, the dark bags under my eyes was still present, and I gave a grim expression at myself. I looked emotionless, and it seemed to fit how my past changed me. Changed by **them**. I clenched my fists slightly, and it was tempting to force your anger on a mirror for reminding yourself how did you get through hell and back.

I looked away from the mirror, and felt the clear scar on my left cheek throb. I rubbed it, and shook my head. I'm not like them, I'm never like them.

I reminded myself about changing my appearance, which also means changing my hair. I need to hide the scar too, some policemen might see it, but I knew that wouldn't happen, since the police are naïve and ignorant.

I looked into the glass, medicine cabinet that was beside the door, and I dug through gauzes, bandages, medicine, etc. I saw two boxes of dye, and I took them to inspect. One held red dye, and the other had grey dye. I scowled at the red dye, I'm not offended by it, it just reminds me of the color of blood. I shook my head, and returned the red dye carton into the cabinet.

I looked at the grey dye that was in my right hand, I sighed silently, and it seem a long time to finish dyeing.

**XChance Donovan HeraldX**

**Time: 3:23**

**Location: Triten House**

After some minutes, I was another person when I reluctantly gazed at my appearance. I felt like I'm in someone's body instead of mine. I cleaned up some grey dye splotches that were able to land on the sink and floor, I put the grey stained towel away, and then I froze. Shit, I forgot that I didn't even have any clean clothes.

I twitched from stupidity. If this doesn't decrease my dignity, then I'm surprised. I was always ready, but I was a little distracted, since these were the times when they were suspenseful. I didn't get my backpack, shit, I don't even know where it is. I'm a wreck, I need to get back on my plan, if I can't get ready, I'll face the gruesome consequences of execution. I don't know if I'll get executed, but I have a hunch that I'll be.

I remembered the empty guest room I could go to, since no one was there. I opened the door, and calmly walked to the guest room. I opened its door, and it closed it behind me. I shivered from the cool air beating my skin, and I looked around. It was simple, but with a sliding door to a closet. I wondered if there was clothing, I knew that would be impossible, but I became curious to open it.

I slid the door, and I scanned the entire closet. Surprisingly, there were a row of clothes that could fit me. A polo shirt that had a color that was a combination between grey and green, and long, grey jeans. There were also white undershirts, so I don't get cold from the temperature of Colorado. I took one of each, and began to get dressed in the clothing. I wondered why it had clothing, since I just returned, and they don't know if I have clothes or not. The clothing also looks worn, since there were threads sticking out, and my collar is a little wide. I will question them about it, since it must have come from another family member.

I sighed to myself, and opened the door to the hallway. I still remembered about the coffee, I knew that it will be cold after a period amount of time. I knew I should have done the task, Mr. Triten could be one of those naïve idiots, and I feel stupidity rising while the temptation to face palm myself was never-ending. I went downstairs to the kitchen, and I expecting to see that Mr. Triten held a white mug, while steam rose from within.

He saw me, and smiled. "Hey sport, because of the long time to take a shower, I made your coffee after I heard the shower stop," He gave me the mug, and I widened my eyes slightly, but he didn't seem to notice. "Also, you are wearing Cassidy's brother's clothing." That gave me a sigh of surprise, from my research, Cassidy's brother was in college, and his name was Robert Triten.

"Anyway, her brother is in college, I'm surprised that we still have his clothing. That is already old, but it still fits you," He said. "Anyway, why don't you go check around the house." I nodded grimly, I took a sip from my coffee, and I marveled in the taste. I went outside to the porch, the mug in hand. It seems peaceful, nothing was happening at the moment.

I sighed, and looked around. I felt bored from just looking at the scenery, but I knew I should do some research on my school. I went inside again, and looked around the house for a computer. I found one in the dining hall, at the far end of the table. I sat on the wooden chair, and pressed my finger on the power button. The blue screen flashed, and I waited for a moment to get every program going.

I looked around the school site for the school I'm going, and this is where I gave an evil smirk. I right-clicked it with my mouse, and I clicked the page source. I marveled in the data code. I deleted the JavaScript with ease, and I did the rest. I saved the file, and I returned to the website. I used the common hacking skills, since the protection is not hard. I got into the registrations, and looked through the profiles. I picked the ones that looked interesting, since I don't want to go through hundreds of grade levels. Since I'm nine, I should go with the fourth grade class that I will attend. When I saw the profiles, I knew that I'm getting my persona back together.

* * *

**I'm getting a little emotional and happy why? Read I Am The Last by Tardisblueskys, I needed some South Park Comedy treatment after that. I just wanted to read some emotional fiction for a while since I needed some role-playing in my head, and now I am here feeling guilty of the fucking ending! If you are easily emotional, DO NOT READ IT! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed**


	4. Chapter 4

**Awesome! I am reading anime, South Park, and etc. I need to let some South Park stuff out, so here it is. One thing, don't ever stay all night, headphones loud, and reading fanfiction. I did once a long time ago, karma bit me in the ass multiple times! God dammit! Also, Chance will also introduce the boys' full names, including middle names, so I made them up. Also, Stan and Kyle's speaking roles might be off, so tell me, so I could try harder on their speaking roles. I also did a hatred between Caden and Cartman as well, there will be Cartman and Kyle fighting, it's just that it is tempting to do this. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own South Park, just my OC's. Also, I don't have a comedian mind like Trey and Parker.**

* * *

**Dangerous Life**

**Chapter Four**

**Life Begins**

* * *

I didn't know how long I was unconscious, I just examined profiles for hours – also trying to hack other websites to get some extra connections and information on them. When you are trying to find info for blackmail, I would go to desperate measures to get some backup data.

I opened my eyes from my slumber, and I looked around my place. It was the guest room, and I was staring up at a blank ceiling. I shifted out of the bed, and looked around to find any sign of knowing the time. There was no clock, unfortunately, and I grumbled to myself in irritation.

I looked around for others signs of knowing the time. I saw the window that was rectangular, and it displayed half of the sky tinted with orange-red, and half still somber. I confirmed that it was still early – thinking it might be through five and six o'clock. I looked away from it, and decided to open the door to the hallway, and look around for a wall clock to get an exact time.

I turned the doorknob, and was met with the hallway. It was dark, but light still shone from a single light bulb connected to a ceiling. I turned my head throughout the hall, looking for a figure that looks like a clock. When I finished scanning the room, I gritted my teeth, no clock in sight.

I grumbled nonsense, as I began to walk out of the room entirely. I saw the stairs leading downwards, and I thought it was best to eat for energy today, since today is my first day of school. I twitched my mouth a little, I never went to school in my memory – for some reason, I thought I went to one, but I can't remember some details. I just shook my head, and went down to see anything that I could eat, also, I may meet a clock along the way.

I went down the stairs, while I heard the rhythmic patterns of my footsteps, I felt worried, since last night went without warning, and maybe consequences were born. I widened my eyes slightly. The computer! If they seen me hacking into different websites, then they must have gotten suspicious. I am at the brink of falling into the wave of stupidity.

What is wrong with me?! I can't even handle my wish to sleep, and one of them must have seen me hacking into a website, and I'll get executed entirely! I twitched my fingers, and I finally landed to the bottom of the stairs. I wanted to wrung my hair badly in frustration, it felt like I was turning into the unprepared, and inattentive. I need to find a clock, get some breakfast, then get ready. The Tritens said that they got my supplies, and everything I must acquire, so I need to relax for a while. But jow could I?

I went to the kitchen, and I walked to a refrigerator tall as a door. I looked through the contents, and took out main ingredients for an omelet. I took out a bowl that could fit egg mix, and I took the salt and milk out. I cracked three eggs, and saw the liquid seep into the bowl. I took a fork, and began to beat it, until there was no white showing. I held the carton of milk, and took little ounces into it. The rest was history as I put the omelet on a plate, and put it on a Lazy Susan that was in the middle of the dining table. The time was 5:47, and I got that information from the oven's digital clock installed. Also, don't question why I know how to cook, don't be a supremacist.

"You should really get dress," a voice said, and I turned around to find Cassidy already dressed, combing her hair that was wet with water. She had her purple pea coat, a skirt hidden somewhere, and she had brown snow boots. "School starts at seven, the bus comes at six thirty. Get ready. Also, nobody saw the computer, you were lucky that it was me who closed the websites." I felt like smiling, but what resulted, is me giving a disgusting smirk, as I nodded reluctantly. She saved me, but that is a weakness of no responsibility, caution, and respect. I gritted my teeth, but was hidden, so she wasn't able to see. I must remember my rule. Traitors, acquaintances, and enemies. I need to keep my pressure stable, I don't want getting suspicion from people around me.

I then walked upstairs to go to the bathroom, and get ready for the rest of the day.

**XChance Donovan HeraldX**

**Time: 6:00**

**Location: Triten House**

I was there for maybe twenty minutes or so, anyway, I exited the bathroom with clean cloths, and new, dyed hair. I had the same attire that was in the closet, and I went downstairs to see all the residents of the house awake, with new clothes and smiles. Mr. Triten had a white sweater, with a black sweatshirt, and his aqua baseball cap was on. He was next to the stove, flipping pancakes, whilst whistling in an unknown tune. Mrs. Triten had her same black sweater, and was holding two backpacks. One was a JanSport, outlined with purple and pink. The other was a Single Strap Backpack, black, outlined with grey and silver. I knew that one was mine.

Mr. Triten noticed my appearance, and smiled. "Hey sport! Nice hairdo," He complimented, and I gritted my teeth in frustration. I really want him to stop calling trivial nicknames. I just shrugged, and sat down next to Emily, who was eating slices of omelet, and pancake. She seems to enjoy the food, and I just sat down next to her, looking at the empty plate in front of me that will later be filled with fare.

"You make a great omelet Herald," She said, and I gave a 'hn' as a response. She continued eating after her praise of my omelet. I took pieced of my omelet into my plate, and began to chew on it, trying to think of my actions. I still remembered what Cassidy said, and I'm grateful that it was her that took care of my problem, but I stopped there, since I just thought of appreciation to her. I felt like slamming my head on a wall multiple times, but this would be ineffective for making progress. So I just chewed grimly, and stabbed pieces of food with a fork.

Cassidy looked at me, skeptical about my actions. I just glanced at her with an expression to not question, and we ate silently, but fast enough to save time for the day. After that, Mrs. Triten (who ordered me to call her 'mom', which I bitterly said) explained that she bought the right supplies, had two copies of the schedule and map of the school, and the bag. I didn't complain, I just looked at her like I didn't care, but in her perspective, the eyes meant no emotion, no clues to get through his emotionless shield.

"Anyway, I requested them to put you in the same classes like Cassidy's, so she could help you, and get you anywhere," she explained, putting the extra copy of the map and schedule into a pocket in a lime-green binder. "She will show you to the nearest bus stop, it is not far, so you might be able to memorize nicely." She then handed me my backpack, and Cassidy and I walked through the cold sidewalk, Colorado's chilly air making my neck hair rise.

The cold streets with wondering citizens, and occasionally kids my age with backpacks or binders. Cassidy made me stop one time, she started to create a talk with a blond, who had a black cap, a stitched Pac-man in front. She wore a red Angrybird t-shirt, imprinted with multiple birds in the famous game. She also had skinny jeans, and had her hair in a pony tail. I scoffed for an unknown reason, and waited patiently for Cassidy to finish. She then finished her discussion, and we walked once again.

While walking I asked her a question. "Who were you talking to?"

She cocked her head at me, and smirked. "You now are talking, it was fortunate that I met Taylor, or you would never talk like a normal person," She replied.

I scowled from her statement. It was very rude and offensive. "Do not humor me, you're just avoiding the question. Who was she?" I hissed slightly, twitching my left eye.

She chuckled. "Control your spasms Herald, people will think you're a mentally, unstable person."

I twitched again. Numerous ways of murdering her crawling through my head. Break her neck. Put poison in her drink. **Murder her now.** I shook my head, and gritted my teeth. Control your temper Chance, control it. I sighed heavily. "I'm not offended. Just tell me the answer," I bitterly said, and I knew she went through my lie of being offended.

"Alright Herald, keep your boxers on. Yes, I know her. Her name is Taylor Jeffrey, she is a friend of mine," She replied. I nodded, and I mentally sighed from the vague information I collected.

She looked at me, staring at my attire, and I raised an eyebrow. "You're not cold? I don't think your clothes could warm you enough," she said, and I replied with a statement.

"I am warm-blooded. I'm also wearing an undershirt made of six layers, and I got use to it because of Montana," I replied simply, and didn't even give any care to my voice. She shrugged, but glanced to me for a while, until she spoke.

"Anyway, there is a bus stop here, and there are some nice people there. Unfortunately, there's a racist there, and Caden rarely goes there, and things don't work out nicely," she sighed after that, I wonder what happens in that bus stop.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" A voice roared, which was very familiar. I raised an eyebrow when I saw the familiar figure. Caden Laroy. He didn't wear the dress anymore, and wore a blue Fleece, and had his Wildfowl Cap on. He also wore black, Snowboard pants, and had blue boots. He had his fists clenched, and was yelling at someone. The boy he was yelling at was obese, really, he might break a weight scale with his appearance. He wore a red jacket, yellow mittens, a blue hat with a yellow puff-ball, brown pants, and white shoes. He displayed an expression representing an angry whale, and had his hands in fists as well.

"Oh, am I making you angry?" The boy asked. "I'm just saying, get your Dutch family out of our territory, or we Americans will wipe your country out!" He roared with contempt, he then yelped when Caden lift him, surprisingly off the ground.

"If you talk about my family like that one more time, I'll cut your balls, and give it to that boy over there!" He roared, and pointed at a familiar boy in a green Ushanka.

The boy widened his eyes, and his expression turned into anger. "Hey! Don't involve me with the fatass!" He shouted, looking at Caden in disgust.

"Shut up you Jew rat!" The obese boy yelled, and struggled to get out of Caden's grasp. The boy with the green Ushanka replied. "Shut it Cartman!"

Caden let go of Cartman, and he fell to the ground with a groan of pain. "God damn you guys!" The boy 'Cartman' exclaimed, and started to fight Caden by punching him roughly in the face. Caden growled in reply, and jabbed his knee into Cartman's crotch, which made him spout profanity that would make people faint from its immature content.

Caden then walked away to two other boys with a victorious smirk. One had a brown sweater with a red collar, red mittens, a blue Bobble hat that had a red puff-ball and rim, and blue jeans. The other was mostly covered by an orange Parka, orange pants, and wore brown gloves. I realized these boys, and I smirked. Eric Theodore Cartman, Kyle Abraham Broflovski, Stanley Daniel Marsh, and Kenneth Nathan McCormick. One of the profiles I've looked through, and I could use manipulation, because of my info I collected.

"Ha!" Caden spat, giving a crooked smile at the seething Cartman, who was trying to get up. "Your little buddy will be a great boxing dummy, punch him in the nads, he cries to his mom! Hahaha!" Caden was now laughing like a hyena, and I just gave a small 'tch' from them not noticing our presence.

I then spoke up, for my own good, and for Cassidy's, she was annoyed from being unnoticed, even if we could be seen out in plain view. "Tch. You might get expelled or suspended for assaulting a student, but I'm not stopping you," I said, walking to them, getting their attention.

Caden jumped from my statement, and narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Oh, the unemotional bastard is here, what's up?" He muttered, crossing his arms. I raised my eyebrow, and before I could reply, Cassidy replied.

"What's up with you here Caden? You said you wanted to get out of this hell hole, and get weed," She replied, and I sighed for some reason.

Caden cackled, and shown his sharp teeth in a grin. "I came here for a session here, she said that we had a great deal we have to do, in recess," Caden said, having a lustful expression. I realized his intentions, and I scoffed in disgust. Why, in the entire world, would he have sexual intercourse when he is just ten or nine? I have found my answer, this is Caden we're discussing about. Cassidy told me he did drugs and alcohol, so it's not surprising.

Cassidy seemed to have understand the meaning of the statement, and gave a look of revulsion. "God dammit Caden! I told you to never explain me about your blowjob and sex sessions, you're just wanting me to punch you where it hurts the most!" She shouted, and gave a look of disapproval and exasperation.

Caden growled and faced her. "You told me that you wanted to know why I was here! In fact, you always tell me why I'm here when I am here in the past!" Caden stated, and was baring sharp teeth.

"Oh shut up Caden!" Casidy shouted. Those two looked like they were about to attack, until Cartman intervened with a statement.

"Dutch boy! We are not done yet!"

"Shut up you fat asshole!"

"Don't call me an asshole, you Dutch fucker!"

Caden growled, gave him the bird, and lunged at him, forgetting about Cassidy. That boy could be everyone's enemy. Caden and Cartman were brawling on the floor, and the rest of the other boys looked at them with disinterest.

Kyle – the boy with the Ushanka – sneered at Cartman getting pounded with Caden's fist. "Yep. That fatass deserved it," Kyle muttered to Stan and Kenny, who nodded in agreement. It seems that the others don't like Eric, and I seem to now why. If you are naïve at the evidence, look at the fighting Caden and Cartman on the ground.

Stan then looked at me, and walked to me. "Hey," He said, giving a quizzical look. "Are you the new kid at school?"

I scowled in my mind, but gave a non-emotional expression. "Yes, apparently," I replied. "Are you Stan Marsh?" I asked him, but I already knew, just making things clear, which is completely doltish.

He smiled, and nodded. "Yay, but how did you know?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

A hidden smirk formed in me. "You are pretty popular. Football's star team quarterback," I replied, stopping myself from revealing all the info I have on him, that would destroy my chance of running from the law.

Stan smiled. "Oh yeah, the South Park Cows, yep, I'm popular as the quarterback. So what's your name new kid?" He asked, and I sighed in my mind. People calling nicknames are very common, and just vexatious.

"Chance. Chance Her-"I stopped when I almost told my surname, I should change my surname, people here are naïve, so they can't distinguish one Chance by another with a different last name. "Chance Herring Triten." I finished, nodding to myself in my mind.

Stan smiled. "Nice to meet ya' Chance, are you Cassidy's brother?" He asked, and I seem to sigh about the obvious reason, maybe being oblivious is common with every residence in this town. But I just nodded, wanting to hold my irritating temper.

"Okay. I should introduce you to the others, and the fatass wrestling with the Death Boss," He said, saying Caden's nickname, which Cassidy told me two days ago. I nodded, and realized a school bus with faint yellow paint drove to our site. The door opened, revealing a man with a green jacket, and a noticeable mustache, in the driver's seat. Stan got into the bus, and then I went in, Cassidy and the rest went in after me. I seated by Cassidy, since I didn't want to sit with some new person, I need to talk to Cassidy also.

I plopped down one seat behind Stan, who got accompanied by Kyle. Cassidy sat next to me, and I noticed multiple kids glancing at me in curiosity, some even whispering.

"Is that the new kid?"

"He is sitting with Cassidy, lucky bastard."

"Why does he have grey hair? Is he old?"

"Fag!" Cartman replied, which was loud enough to hear throughout the bus. I didn't know if he was talking to me, but I think he is yelling at Caden.

I sighed, always positive and negative comments, accompanied by yelling from Caden and Cartman, who, coincidentally, sat next to each other. They seem irate, and clenching on each other's collars, baring teeth. I sighed, as I saw Kenny get on, the bus moved by a slow pace, and increased its speed by just a few seconds.

I was in my little void of a mind, staring at the bus's ceiling, thinking about the events in the future.

* * *

**Haha! Finally! Took long enough, so thanks guys for reading. I'm sorry that it took a little long, but I hoped it was worth it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I wanted to get this finished, since I'll be starting to get my story United Trinity made for FictionPress, and the updates will come in a week or a month. Also, again! I pushed my emotional limit on another story, and getting guilty again! Caden! Beat up Cartman for me, it makes me feel better. This takes place in the beginning of Season 13, okay. This chapter will show Chance's true knowledge, also it will be a knowledge battle between Mr. Garrison and Chance, so shit will happen. Anyways, enjoy chapter five!**

* * *

**Dangerous Life**

**Chapter Five**

**First School Experience**

* * *

**XChance Donovan HeraldX**

**Time: 7:10**

**Location: South Park Elementary School**

After minutes of hearing waves of chattering, and limitless arguing from Caden and Cartman, I have already developed a headache from the multiple sounds going through my ears. I didn't realize it, until it started to develop, and I sighed from the growing pain in my head. It felt like eternity in the bus, I was starting to give signs of annoyance from their talking. The signs are: Multiple twitches in left eye and fingers, nose scrunched slightly, and face hardened. If you realize those signs, then you might help me with the loud explosions of chatter, since I might use Caden's tip about the guns in alleys to my advantage.

I sighed from the constant, apparent yelling and shoving of Caden and Cartman, and Kyle had also joined because Cartman offended him with prejudice of him being in a Jewish religion. You could hear multiple shouting behind me, and I saw Cassidy twitching her eye in annoyance as well. Hn, guess we do have something in common. A black-haired girl with a pink beret stood up from one of the rows of seats, and sat next to Stan, Kyle's seat abandoned because of the fight. He had an uncommon stare in his eyes when he looked at her. Was it affection? Was it surprise? I don't know, but I could tell that he was happy, maybe joyful if you look into it.

I took my focus away from them, and looked at Cartman, Caden, and Kyle arguing loudly behind them. Cartman and Caden were arguing in their seats, Kyle got up from his seat, and went to them to argue as well. Chance grit his teeth from frustration of hearing imbeciles argue, and gripped his hand in a reflex. Why he does it, is because in his adventures through Arizona and New Mexico, he would have a switch blade with him, and he would grip it, and sometimes "accidentally" kill an innocent civilian or contact. He lost it in the confrontation with the F.B.I. in Arizona's Yuma Air Station. He had sometimes did ashamed events with it, like naming the switch blade _Hades,_ and sometimes speak with it without knowing. Chance clenched his teeth harder, and was ready to put his head in his hands in frustration.

He didn't notice that a hand is nudging him slightly for four seconds, and Chance looked at Cassidy, who was nudging him.

"Chance, the bus has stop," Cassidy stated, and I give a small 'ai', and held on the one strap that supported the bag on my right shoulder. I felt the ground slid to a stop, and saw everyone get off one by one, but for Caden, Cartman, and others, they pushed through the line, making victims roll their eyes, or harden their expression. After departing from the bus, I looked at Cassidy, who held her hand for reassurance. I shook my head in disagreement. She looked a little hurt, but she nodded in understanding, giving a small smile as we walked into the school perimeters.

The school was painted with yellow, bright paint, and was rectangular in structure. An American flag was moving in ripples on a metal pole, surrounded by bushes, next to a granite pathway to the double doors. Thin sheets of snow blanketed the ground that wasn't covered by granite or the structure, and the cool air seemed to bring an innocent aura to the building. Multiple children walked into the building by going through the doors, and me and Cassidy eventually went through as well.

The hall of the main building filled with different grade levels, to grade one, to grade six. Cartman and Caden were still bickering about trivial subjects, and Kyle seem to finish his squabbling, and went back to talking to Kenneth and Stanley. I just followed Cassidy to a set of hallways with blue lockers, and we were now standing in front of a door, labeled 'Principle's Office', and I sighed inwardly.

"Chance, they will help you get your locker, and they'll escort you to my fourth grade class. they reserved a seat behind me, understand?" Cassidy said, and I nodded, giving a small 'tch' that was silent to the human ear. She smiled. "Alright Chance, take care." She waved to me as she started to walk away.

I sighed a little, and I opened the door to the Principle's office. It was what you think it is. It had the desk for the one in charge, a dull kind-of room, and different trinkets hung on walls - posters, and on her desk a telephone, and a potted plant with a Pteridophyta, also known as a fern. There were two figures in front of me, who stared at me.

The figure behind the desk must've been the principal. She was a female, who wore a pink shirt, and black trousers. She had large eye-glasses, and curly, blond hair in a perm style. Next to her, sat a man on an orange chair. He had a green shirt, blue jeans, and blue shoes. He had large, black-rimmed glasses that got attached to his head. What was noticeable about him, that was also creepy, was his balloon-shaped head, which made me feel uncomfortable, and scrunch my nose slightly in disgust.

"Hello," The principal said, looking at me with a smile. "Are you the new student, Chance Triten?" I scowled inwardly, changing my surname is the hardest, destroying the mark of your heritage felt wrong, but I had to do it. I bit my lower lip slightly, and nodded.

She smiled, and looked at the other person. "Well, Chance, I'm Principle Victoria, and this is Mr. Mackey, the counselor," She said, motioning to the balloon-headed man. "He will show you to your locker, your combination, and your classroom, right Mr. Mackey?"

Mr. Mackey nodded. "I got this m'kay," he said, and looked at me. "Alright Chance, I'm Counselor Mackey, and I'm going to show you your locker, mkay?" I nodded, noting his habit to say 'm'kay'.

"Alright, I'll show you your locker, and you combination for it, mkay?" He motioned me to follow him outside, and it took some time to know the place of my locker, and its combination.

**XChance Donovan HeraldX**

**Time: 7:32**

**Location: Fourth Grade Classroom Door**

After being escorted to his locker, and told the combination, Mr. Mackey led me to my classroom that I'll be attending. He said that Mr. Garrison teaches there, and my sister is there as well. I nodded, and we are standing outside the door, after the school bell just rang. In minutes, children scattered with backpacks and folders, running or walking to their assigned classes. We were outside the classroom, and I heard a man talking. He was talking about me being the new student.

"Alright class, so the school decided to give us another retard, er, I mean the student to our class," The man said, and I scowled from his demeanor. Retard eh? Should I really flay that man's fingers or worse to get my point to him that his words will carve a sentence on his chest, 'you should now what you're spouting'. But I didn't have my switch blade, and I blame myself to lose it in a fight with a F.B.I. officer.

"Alright Chance, this is your new class, don't misbehave on the first day, m'kay?" Mr. Mackey said, and I inwardly sighed, and I nodded physically. "Good, then move along, m'kay?" He opened the door, and I walked in, waiting for curious faces to appear. I heard whispers of conversation between the class, and I saw some people I knew, and Cassidy.

The teacher was standing next to a wooden desk, holding a purple, sock puppet, which I find a little unnatural. He had grey hair on the corners of his almost-bald head, and square glasses planted above his nose. He also had a green jacket, and a green sweatshirt. He had a look of apathy, and held a thick, piece of white chalk, looking at me warily.

He looked calm, but I knew in the inside, is that he wanted to sigh in exasperation. I know, because I want to too.

"Alright class," He started with a tone of monotony. "I want you to meet the new student that, coincidentally, is going to our classroom. _Another retard I have to deal with_." He muttered the last statement to his puppet, and I raised my eyebrow in confusion. My "switch blade" grip has come back, and I resisted choices of twitching my left eye. "So anyway, please welcome, Chance Triten." He motioned me to walk into the classroom, and I did, a present scowl on my face.

The classroom was lively with rows of students, and they seem to whisper to each other in curiosity, or just saying some insults that didn't even sting Chance, maybe is that he doesn't care for petty comments that stung like weak bees without stingers.

"Alright Chance," the teacher said. "The principle ordered me to have your seat behind Cassidy Triten, your "sister"." He made air quotes for his evidence of his suspicion. I nodded wearily, and sat in a vacant chair behind Cassidy, who smiled at me.

"That's Mr. Garrison," she answered, as Mr. Garrison started to teach about the Paleolithic age, combined with misinformation of Brian Boitano. "He is not making life here any better, Kyle helps me with my homework because Garrison doesn't help us commonly with our subjects we're suppose to learn." I nodded and gave a silent 'ai'.

I took my focus out from the teacher, and look at the person sitting next to Cassidy. Bad news, Laroy was there, giving cold stares at a "certain" someone. Good news, Cartman is a few rows away from him, so I will gain fewer headaches in my school year. They looked at each other, malice in their eyes, and I noticed Cassidy and a few others rolling their colored orbs.

I sighed from the glaring. Even if they aren't talking, I could hear them mentally shouting at each other through their glares, and surprisingly, I got a headache. I groaned from the absurd possibility of getting the head ache, so I actually did one thing that would be possible for getting rid of headaches, besides the headache pills that I left at the Triten residence. Sleep. I know that I could just message my scalp and neck, but I would leave a weird impression to others, I'll get more suspicious and untrusted.

I nodded to myself, and I saw some students who seemed to doze off, Aka, Laroy and Cartman. I folded my arms on the desk, and put my head in my arms, zoning out from the surroundings around me.

**XChance Donovan HeraldX**

**Time: 7:56**

**Location: Mr. Garrison's Classroom**

BLAM! A hand smacked on my desk, and my head snapped up from the arms, looking around to show where am I. Mr. Garrison had his arms folded with an angry expression, and he gave a cold glare. The rest of the classroom looked at me with expressions, some with sympathy, few with sadistic faces. Caden and Eric seem awake, and Cartman is one of the students who gave a sadistic face, with excitement written all over it. "Well?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. "Got anything to say?"

I gave a grim expression and sighed, I didn't drink my coffee yet, so sarcastic and snide my answer will be.

"Well," I started, giving a stern glare at the tall teacher. "I had a headache because of circumstances." After that, he cut me off with a question.

"Yes, and why did you fall asleep in my classroom?" He had a faint snarl in his tone.

"Because, one of the ways to get rid of headaches is to rest, so the brain would stop processing data from my senses, so it could relax," I answered. after that, I smirked. "Besides, you let two students allow themselves to take a doze in this classroom, maybe because half of your teachings are ludicrous." I answered with a deadly tone of amusement and logic.

Mr. Garrison narrowed his eyes. "If you say that again in my classroom, I'll give you detention, and Sunday work," he threatened, angry that someone insulted his teachings.

I scoffed with amusement. I'll play this game, until I trump him. I'll play the right cards, and this man will be easy to manipulate. He will fall victim to my cards. But unfortunately, that will be too soon, I'll just make a good choice that would bet on my intelligence, and my persuasion.

"Try me. I love these kinds of challenges," I admitted, giving an immature bow for mocking.

Cassidy looked at me with worry. "Chance, don't misbehave," She warned, but I ignored it.

Garrison raised his eyebrow, which read 'tell me more'. I smirked from easily reading his expression. "The challenge is simple, give me ten questions on ten different subjects. History, chemistry, math, language arts, technology, celebrities, etc. If I get one wrong, you'll give me detention," I explained, and the class was murmuring in quizzical comments. "What do you say Garrison, accept my challenge?"

Mr. Garrison growled a little, and put a hand on his chin thinking. Then, he nodded. "Alright you little punk, you will get detention after this," He stated, and I chuckled inwardly.

"Then," I said slowly, then gave a grin. "Let's begin."

After that, Mr. Garrison gave me a question in just a few seconds. "Question one. History. Who are the Pinkertons, and what is the Homestead Strike?" He asked. I wanted to guffaw, and roll on the floor. That was easy.

"Tch. The Pinkertons were an organization made in 1850, that forged to become Abraham's bodyguards when they discovered that someone will assassinate him, and they were the largest private law enforcement organization in that time. The Homestead Strike is an industrial lock-out that ended in a few dead, and many injured. Homestead Industries had poor safety in work, and the workers rebelled from working there. Henry Clay Frick ordered three hundred Pinkertons to threaten them to go back to work. Unfortunately, they stood without moving, and they had to force them back into the industries with gun-fire and blood," I explained, and I didn't see the reactions of the classroom, not yet.

Mr. Garrison widened his eyes from my exact answers, and asked another. "Question two. Technology. What is the first seismometer?"

I smirked, and answered once again. "The first seismometer was in China, by a man called Zhang Heng, an astronomer, who called it the "earthquake weathervane". It was able to detect the earthquake by miles."

Mr. Garrison grit his teeth. He needed to make the questions harder, or he will never ground the spoiled brat. "Question three. Science. What was Newton's Third Law?'

"The third law states that all forces exist in pairs. This is commonly known as the Action-Reaction law, where both forces are part of a single interaction."

"Question four. Translation. What is Binary Code?"

"Binary code is text using the binary number system's two binary digits, one and zero. Discovered by Gottfried Leibniz in 1679."

"Question five. Disasters. What is the Great Depression?"

"The Great Depression is a world-wide economic depression before World War II. It started in 1930. People didn't have enough money, got fired, sent to the streets because of taxes. The resources were declining, many industries fallen to bankruptcy.

After five more questions, I seemed to pass through them like a walking Almanac, and I felt my victory over Garrison is really going to boost my reputation. I was smirking after I looked at him with a face of triumph. I beat him, and it felt good to kick an old man's hindquarters. I felt like a successful kid again, the one who did gambling in casinos, and ran away with people's life savings. It felt good.

Mr. Garrison stood in shock at the questions I answered, and he seemed to stop in realization. I smirked, and made a last statement before the school bell will ring for break. "I win."

After that, Garrison broke my detention, and he gave us our homework on history about the Paleolithic Age, and I went out the classroom with a superior grin on my face. Until Cassidy decided to nudge me on the shoulder, again.

She looked angry, no, furious. I realized what stunt I did, and I realized how this could also give me suspicion about my behavior. Crap.

"Did you know what you just did?!" She growled at me, and I sighed from regret, nodding. "You are lucky that God is on your side, or you'll be dragged away by the forces by now." I flinched from her play of words, and sighed.

"Alright, I made a mistake, that doesn't mean for you to argue with someone who had a headache to relieve."

"Shut up with the excuse Chance! You would've gotten yourself beheaded because of your reckless choices," She sighed, and shook her head.

"We will discuss that matter later, I want to find the teacher's lounge, and smuggle some hot coffee," I said, and she chuckled.

"Man Chance, always the coffee-addict, and always the business boy," She laughed, and I scowled, but I didn't realize it looked a little playful. I'm really getting too comfortable with her.

"Well, I want to get some coffee, and you go meet with someone. Understand?" I demanded, and she scowled, someone other than me just scowled.

"You do not talk to your sister like that Chance, or you're just wanting me to beat you up," she warned, and I shook my head with a smirk.

"Try that Cassidy, and it will never work," I responded.

She laughed as she exclaimed. "Shut up!"

She went to another set of hallways, while I looked around for the lounge. Coffee, you will be mine.

* * *

**Shoot! It's finished. FReakin' finnaly! So yeah, Chance might be a little braggy in this chapter, but it shows his intellect. Anyways, I hope you give some appreciation, and thank you for reading.**


End file.
